


Permission Granted

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 8.2 spoilers, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink, Light Sadism, PWP, Post-8.2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Azshara and N’Zoth have been dealt with and Sylvanas Windrunner is set to live out her life behind bars...Until Jaina Proudmoore steps in and requests the banshee for herself.





	Permission Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so I’m suffering from severe procrastination on writing more of The Ties That Bind and I had an idea in my head that I wanted to play with because it feels like it’s been forever since I wrote Sylvaina smut.
> 
> So, here it is. It’s short, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for clicking, as always. I appreciate everyone.

“You’re late.”

Sylvanas Windrunner sidled up to a rather irritated Jaina Proudmoore and stopped just behind her, checking to see if anyone was watching before placing chilled hands on full hips and tugging her backwards. At Jaina’s sharp inhale, Sylvanas just barely pressed cool lips to the back of her neck, feeling the shudder that went through the mage.

“I apologize,” Sylvanas whispered, leaving a trail of soft kisses on even softer skin. “The... ‘work’... you have me doing as we entertain this idea of yours tends to be... time-consuming.”

“And it’s been that way _all week_?”

Sylvanas thought Jaina sounded more upset that she had not been able to see the banshee all week than at the fact that Sylvanas had been late tonight. She would have pondered the thought more if Jaina had not continued speaking.

“This is the first time all week you’ve been able to get away. Did you forget the terms of our deal?”

Sylvanas licked her lips and took another cursory glance about the room. Katherine Proudmoore was speaking with Anduin Wrynn, Genn Greymane, Go’el, and Varok Saurfang. The event, held at Proudmoore Keep, was to celebrate the new peace treaty between the Alliance and Horde, to celebrate the defeat of Queen Azshara, the imprisonment of N’Zoth, and to take a breather before deciding how the factions would join forces to deal with the new Old God threat that had cropped up after putting N’Zoth away some time before.

Sylvanas had helped immensely in ensuring Azshara and N’Zoth were dealt with, but it had not been enough to save her from a life of imprisonment. The only reason she was here tonight and not in chains was Jaina.

Jaina had, somehow, convinced the Alliance and Horde that she should be released, specifically into Jaina’s custody. It had been difficult, but Jaina had pulled it off and Sylvanas was forever in the mage’s debt.

“Windrunner?”

Sylvanas sighed gently and nipped at Jaina’s earlobe. “I did not forget.”

“Seems difficult to believe.”

“You know what’s also difficult to believe?” Sylvanas asked sweetly, lips brushing Jaina’s shoulder.

“What’s that?”

Sylvanas ignored the irritation still present in Jaina’s voice and said, “How you managed to get everyone to believe I would somehow be of incredible value to you.”

Sylvanas felt Jaina stiffen against her, then gradually relax.

“I’m a good liar.”

The words sounded a bit too silky smooth to Sylvanas, rolling off the mage’s tongue so easily. It unnerved her slightly.

“Hmm,” was all Sylvanas said.

“Something to say?”

Jaina’s voice was hard. Sylvanas responded with more gentle kisses on the back of the mage’s neck.

“Well?”

“No.”

“Good. Meet me upstairs. There’s a long night ahead of you. You have a _lot_ to make up for.”

Sylvanas held Jaina for a moment, not letting the mage walk away just yet. She closed her eyes and licked the shell of Jaina’s ear, knowing how the mage would react. Jaina shivered against Sylvanas, sucking in a breath. Sylvanas smiled against the mage’s neck, enjoying the small win.

“You’re going to pay for this,” Jaina breathed.

“You’re a cruel mistress,” Sylvanas whispered.

“I could be worse. I could actually punish you, instead of just using you.”

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a threat or a promise, Lady Proudmoore.”

“Take it however you want... and then come upstairs and take _me_.”

Jaina slipped away and headed to the nearest staircase, ascending the stairs to her room. Sylvanas waited until the mage was out of sight, then made her way up the stairs as well.

She reached Jaina’s room and knocked twice, per the agreement they had made previously.

“Come in.”

Sylvanas opened the door to find Jaina laying on her bed, already naked, already touching herself. Her hand started on a breast, teasing a nipple as Sylvanas watched. That hand went lower, smoothing over her stomach, down her pelvis, then splaying open her folds, giving Sylvanas a perfect view of her circling her clit with her middle finger. She looked at Sylvanas, in her eyes a mix of desire and... something else. That “something else” disappeared almost immediately, replaced with pure want and need. Sylvanas smirked in the low light of the room.

“Take off your clothes.”

Sylvanas stripped, folding her clothes neatly on a nearby chair. She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Jaina, beginning to kiss her gently, the way she knew the mage liked. She slid her hands through silky white hair, running her fingers through the strands.

Jaina quivered beneath her and Sylvanas began kissing the mage’s neck, smiling as Jaina let slip a soft moan. She moved down, kissing along Jaina’s bare shoulder, sighing contentedly as eager hands went through her hair, guiding her down slightly.

Sylvanas understood and sucked a nipple into her mouth, the mage gasping and shivering. Sylvanas bit down and Jaina nearly went into a frenzy.

A week without the banshee’s touch had apparently made her even more sensitive than usual.

Sylvanas hummed lightly, swirling her tongue over the stiff peak, then finishing with a gentle kiss before moving to Jaina’s other nipple. Her repeated actions drew the same response and Sylvanas shivered, feeling herself grow increasingly aroused.

As she licked the underside of a soft breast, she asked in a low voice, “Permission to touch myself, Lady Proudmoore?”

“Permission not granted.”

Sylvanas swallowed, trying to hide her disappointment. She kissed a line down to Jaina’s stomach, licking tender skin, tongue mingling with sweat and Jaina’s heady taste. She kissed a smooth thigh, running her hands along Jaina’s legs, watching as the mage arched her back, trying to force Sylvanas’ focus on her center.

Sylvanas ignored the unspoken request and bit into Jaina’s thigh, leaving a mark. Jaina responded instantly, pulling hard on one of Sylvanas’ ears. It did not hurt, the banshee could not feel pain, but she could feel an unpleasant pressure as her head was yanked away.

With a resigned sigh, Sylvanas moved towards Jaina’s nether lips, kissing them as she let her tongue venture between. Jaina let go of Sylvanas’ ear and stroked it tenderly, as though making up for pulling so harshly. Sylvanas purred against Jaina’s core and she felt the mage’s legs tremble as they went around her shoulders, squeezing as Sylvanas pressed the tip of her tongue to Jaina’s tender clit.

Jaina’s hips rose off the bed and Sylvanas could hear the soft, quiet sounds of want rumbling in the mage’s throat, could feel desperate hands in her hair keeping her where she was. Sylvanas raised her mouth slightly, kissing a line down from the hood of Jaina’s clit to her entrance, pausing only briefly to suck the swollen bundle of nerves into her mouth, moaning as Jaina’s thighs clamped tighter around her shoulders and soft whimpers tumbled from the mage’s lips.

It was the same every time they were in bed together, Sylvanas knowing how every touch, every lick, every kiss would make Jaina react. Jaina was predictable in that regard and Sylvanas would not have it any other way. It felt like going on stage to deliver a powerful, commanding performance every night and always receiving a standing ovation.

She hummed again, her lips on Jaina’s entrance, feeling her shoulders shake slightly from desire as Jaina shivered and cried out softly from the vibrations of Sylvanas’ mouth.

Jaina did not need to vocalize what she needed, Sylvanas already knew. Knew every square inch of the mage’s body, knew exactly what to do to elicit a specific response. Jaina’s hands and thighs relaxed as Sylvanas slowly, carefully, moved her tongue inside the inviting, warm, wet heat.

As if on cue, Jaina’s hips rose from the bed again and Sylvanas felt the mage’s hands slip away, heard Jaina’s breath catch in her throat. She looked up slightly as Jaina covered her mouth to muffle the screams and cries Sylvanas knew would follow. She merely needed to make her tongue twist and swirl inside, licking the rough, sensitive upper ridge, bringing Jaina close, but not quite there yet.

Sylvanas hummed again, her lips vibrating against Jaina’s clit as she withdrew her tongue and replaced it with gentle fingers, curling languidly inside the mage. Sylvanas bathed Jaina’s clit in the cool wetness of her tongue, spinning it in almost maddeningly slow circles at first, then ramping up as Jaina’s hands went predictably back to her hair again, indicating how close she was.

The only unpredictable thing tonight was Jaina not allowing Sylvanas to touch herself, though that was certainly due to Sylvanas having shown up late after not showing up at all for a week.

There needed to some form of punishment, after all.

Still, Sylvanas yearned to slip a hand between her own legs and stroke her clit, soaked in arousal, to get herself close to the edge, waiting, as she always did, for Jaina to come first and then losing herself as Jaina turned the tables on their encounter, sitting up with Sylvanas and rubbing her to completion.

Sylvanas loved that aspect of their time spent together. She loved that even though Jaina was using her, the mage still made certain she got hers, too. She loved the physical contact the mage always gave her. She loved the raw feeling that flowed through both of them when they held each other after release. She loved—

No.

This was not the time for such thoughts, and yet, she always found herself thinking them. She could not help it. She was drowning and the mage was alternately the stone tied to her ankle and the lifeline thrown to her from shore.

A sob caught in her throat and she felt Jaina stiffen. This was not predictable. This was not how this should be going. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard and focused her attention again on helping Jaina fly over the edge into a blissful oblivion.

The mage was close, Sylvanas knew. Fingers began to tighten in her hair, thighs squeezed her shoulders, muscles quivered and tensed, sharp and quick gasps spilled from sweet and soft lips that Sylvanas could not wait to sit up and kiss.

She doubled her efforts, tongue moving rapidly over and around Jaina’s clit, fingers stroking and curling, moving at the perfect pace within, the pace that Sylvanas knew Jaina wanted, needed... loved.

Quiet, desperate whines and moans and whimpers and cries tumbled disjointedly from the mage’s lips and Sylvanas trembled, spurred on by Jaina’s encouragement.

“Sylvanas... please... I need you...”

Sylvanas gasped. She almost stopped, almost lost her concentration. This was the first time Jaina had actually spoken this way during any of their encounters, apart from giving instructions. The mage had generally restricted herself to various sounds of pleasure, but she had never spoken like this, certainly never said Sylvanas’ name.

A wave of emotion crashed over her and she nearly let out another sob, just barely managing to hold herself together.

Jaina’s hands gripped her hair tighter, but not unpleasantly, while soft thighs clenched firmly around her shoulders.

“Please...” Jaina whimpered again. “Sylvanas... I lo—“

Sylvanas almost stopped completely, but she kept up her motions, kept up her efforts, the mage turning to putty in her hands as pleasure finally overtook Jaina.

The mage went breathless and limp and weak beneath Sylvanas, hands moving back up to cover her mouth, muffling light cries as she shook, her climax and the aftershocks rocking her, rumbling, tumbling throughout her body.

Sylvanas sat up, gently withdrawing her fingers and licking them clean while Jaina recovered. Jaina slowly brought herself to a sitting position, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps, and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas’ neck, kissing her deeply. The mage flipped Sylvanas beneath her, kissing her neck.

Sylvanas shivered. This was not how this was supposed to go. Jaina was just supposed to slide a hand between her legs and swiftly rub her clit until she came. The mage’s touch always felt good, incredible even, but it never felt like this.

What _was_ this?

Jaina’s touch felt so gentle and sweet, almost...

Sylvanas gulped.

It felt... _loving_.

She decided she would not think on it too much, lest the mage realize her confusion and slight unease. She decided she would enjoy this, enjoy the only chance she would have to experience this kind of caring, sweet, thoroughly _loving_ contact.

Sylvanas kissed Jaina when the mage’s lips moved back up to claim her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Jaina as the mage pulled her close, holding her tightly, intimately.

Sylvanas wanted to ask what changed, wanted to ask what was happening, but she resisted and instead relaxed in Jaina’s arms, savored the mage’s mouth and tongue slowly moving down her body, leaving behind a shimmering trail of saliva. She cautiously slid her hands into Jaina’s hair, stroking soft strands. She felt Jaina sigh against her skin, felt the mage moan against her breasts, as she continued to sweetly caress Jaina’s hair, moving one hand down to rub her back and shoulder blade.

Jaina, Sylvanas thought, now seemed as baffled as she at the turn their encounter had taken. She wanted to talk to Jaina, wanted to ask what was going on, what was happening between them.

She resisted, again, from making things awkward. Jaina had now moved from briefly squeezing and suckling her nipples, down to her stomach, leaving behind impossibly tender and gentle kisses.

There was a pause before Jaina dipped between her thighs and Sylvanas encouraged her with more soft strokes of her hair. Jaina slid her tongue between wet folds and Sylvanas nearly cried out in pleasure. She shivered and she thought she heard a chuckle come from Jaina’s lips as they wrapped securely around her clit.

Sylvanas pursed her lips. Perhaps, she had been wrong. Perhaps, nothing had changed. Perhaps, this was just more of the way the mage was using her.

She could not suppress the frustrated sigh that escaped her and she froze when Jaina stopped and looked up at her. There was confusion and... worry? in the mage’s eyes and Sylvanas quickly drew Jaina to her, kissing her deeply as she embraced and touched and caressed every inch of Jaina she could reach, trying to provide reassurance that everything was fine.

Jaina seemed placated and she moved back down, once again taking Sylvanas’ clit in her mouth and exploring the banshee’s entrance with soft fingers that pushed inside, two at first, then three, spreading her open. Sylvanas gripped the headboard with both hands, her hips writhing against Jaina, thrusting against the mage’s eager hands and mouth, wanting to come so badly she was whimpering Jaina’s name, a first for her.

Jaina reacted by pausing briefly and increasing the pressure on Sylvanas’ clit and inside her, curling deft fingers against her sensitive wall, making Sylvanas grind harder, moaning and shaking and crying Jaina’s name over and over until she finally burst, her body weak as she let go of the headboard and sank down into the mattress.

Jaina emerged from between her legs, crawling up her body and sweetly kissing her jaw as Sylvanas closed her eyes and pulled the mage close. They lay in one another’s arms for a while, neither speaking. Sylvanas was content to enjoy the intimacy of the moment, for however long it would last.

She had almost drifted off to sleep when Jaina’s sweet, silky voice filled the silence in the room.

“So...” Jaina began, amusement in her tone, “how did I do tonight? I know, I know, I added some things that didn’t happen, that weren’t a part of this encounter we love to come back to so often, but... they felt right.”

Sylvanas opened her eyes and grinned at the woman she loved, the woman she had now spent several years with, the woman to whom she was happily married, the woman who had a love for role playing that matched her own.

“It was beautiful,” Sylvanas said sincerely. “You had me almost breaking character several times.” She pinched Jaina’s arm, smirking.

“I know,” Jaina said excitedly, fingers brushing her wife’s face. “I almost hoped you would, but I’m glad you didn’t. Tonight was so intense. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come like that, even when we’re not role playing.”

She dropped her hand to Sylvanas’ hip, drawing circles on cool skin.

Sylvanas turned briefly and reached into the bedside table where they had stashed their wedding rings for safe keeping before she spoke again. She slipped her own on and handed Jaina hers, then tenderly rubbed Jaina’s back as she held her.

“That encounter was incredible the first time around. I remember thinking how you didn’t seem upset that I was late or that I hadn’t been able to make it for several days, that it seemed more like you just... missed me.” She smiled and nuzzled her wife’s nose with the tip of her own.

Jaina snuggled closer to her, kissing her jaw again. “I did,” she whispered. “That was the turning point for me. That was when I knew for sure it wasn’t a game for me anymore, that it wasn’t just me... using you.” She swallowed hard on the last two words. “I think, maybe, I never really was. I think I was afraid to admit that I had feelings for you, feelings that I had because of what you did to save everyone, despite everything else, despite what happened before.”

Sylvanas wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down Jaina’s cheeks. She kissed her wife’s forehead and pulled her closer.

“I just knew I couldn’t let you spend the rest of your life in a cell, I knew I had to do something.”

“I’m forever grateful that you did,” Sylvanas said, her voice tinged with emotion. “I love you, Jaina Proudmoore.”

“And I love you, Sylvanas Windrunner.”

They kissed sweetly, tenderly, holding each other and stroking one another’s arms and back.

“At least we have the place to ourselves tonight,” Sylvanas said, “although it’s always amusing to imagine everyone here again, pretend that we may disrupt the party downstairs...”

Jaina chuckled and kissed Sylvanas’ shoulder. “Very true. We were loud tonight, I’m a bit terrified to think of what might have happened if there was actually anyone here.”

They relaxed again, still holding each other close, relishing their time alone together.

After a while, Jaina spoke again, asking, “What should we do next time? I was thinking maybe reliving the night I first brought out the whip...”

Sylvanas lit up. Jaina was an expert with a whip. Sylvanas could never feel the pain of the lashings, but she could certainly feel the pleasure...

“Mm, I like that,” Sylvanas said, considering the idea, then added, “but what if we make a new memory instead of reliving an old one? I haven’t gotten to use the whip on _you_.”

“Ohh,” Jaina breathed and Sylvanas felt her wife shiver with delight in her arms. “Oh, I want that. I want that right now actually.”

Sylvanas kissed her hard, Jaina’s hands pawing at her breasts, rubbing stiff nipples.

“I know where you keep your toys...” Sylvanas purred.

Jaina smiled, her face flushing. “I know you do.”

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow, giving Jaina a sinful smirk. “Permission to get the whip? And... anything else I desire, Lady Proudmoore?”

“Permission granted.”


End file.
